Baby Mine
by ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: When Dean breaks into Sam's home to collect his brother to help him find their dad he wasn't expecting to find out his brother had started a family of his own. How will Sam having a daughter change their journey and who exactly is her mother anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that has been begging me to get published on here. Please let me know if you are interested in this and want me to continue. The story will focus on Sam's daughter and I'm hoping to continue with her through each season as a separate story if you all seem to like it. Three reviews will get an update by this weekend.**

* * *

><p>Sam watched as a figure walked through his home heading for the kitchen seeming to look around at all the different details. He had heard the guy come into the house after waking from another nightmare and had been tailing him ever since waiting for the right time to get the jump on the man. He waited a little longer until the intruder walked into the living room before making his move and getting into a tussle with him. He only stopped when he was pinned to the ground and saw it was his older brother and not just the common robber.<p>

"Dean?" He asked and Dean smiled still sitting on Sam to keep him pinned to the tan carpet.

"Hey Sammy. Seems like you're getting rusty." Dean teased with a grin at finally getting to see his brother after so long. 3 years was too long to go with out even a phone call but he understood.

Sam rolled his eyes chuckling as he quickly flipped them and patted Dean's shoulder mockingly, before helping him up so they were both standing.

"Sure Dean, if you say so. Why are you here?" He asked as Jessica flipped the light switch from the door way looking nervous.

"Sam? What's going on? And who's that?" She asked worriedly though it seemed to fade as she saw Sam's smile.

"Jessica this is my brother Dean. Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica." He introduced. Dean looked her up and down and gave her a flirty smile noticing her shirt had the smurfs on it.

"Boy, he does not deserve you. Really, he doesn't. Smurfs huh? Cute. Listen it's nice to meet you and all but Sam and I need to talk." Dean said but Sam shook his head and moved to wrap an arm around Jessica.

"Anything you need to say, Dean, you can say to both of us." Sam told him stubbornly causing Dean to sigh. He just needed to talk to Sam and he knew his brother probably hadn't told the girl the truth if she was with him.

"Sam... Dad went out on a trip and hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said trying to get through to his brother how urgent this was. Sam shrugged not getting it and not seeming to really care.

"Dad is gone for days all the time Dean, what's new. I'm sure he'll wander back when he feels like it." Sam countered and Dean bit his lip to keep from growling in irritation.

"No, Sam. Dad went on a HUNTING trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." He rephrased his voice a little more urgent and he saw Sam finally get it.

"Jessica could you excuse us for a moment..." Sam said and dragged Dean to the other room to talk. A few minutes later he was in the room with Jessica packing while Dean waited in the living room.

"Sam, what's going on? You have that interview on Monday. You can't miss it, not after you've worked so hard to get here. Plus you're family never even talks to you and you've only really mentioned Dean in passing. Can't he get someone else to help?" Jessica asked worriedly. Sam smiled and paused packing to kiss her.

"I'll be back Sunday, I promise. Our dad could be in serious trouble and yeah we may not be the closest family, he's still my dad. Now can you go wake Deanna up? I want to say bye before I leave." He asked and Jessica nodded sighing and went to wake up Sam's daughter.

Sam had started at Stanford pretty much alone. His father told him he wouldn't support him and he didn't want to rely on Dean who had seemed to support their dad like always so he was completely alone and broke to start. Luckily Sam had run into another student, literally, and they had started talking. She had been Sam's first friend and eventually they had started dating and after one party together too many they had found out she was pregnant. Sam was scared at first but he wasn't going to leave her or their child when he loved her and wanted to marry her anyway. But it didn't last long. She went into labor early and there were complications. After 10 hours Sam had been told his daughter was alive and healthy but her mother hadn't made it.

Deanna had become the center of Sam's life after that. He got two jobs, changed around his classes and got them a house in between his job and the school. Jessica, who had been one of the friends he made at school, offered to babysit Deanna for him while he worked and they slowly got together. He was nervous to start another relationship but he needed to the company and he couldn't deny he was starting to fall for her. She was the only mother Deanna knew and Sam was planning to propose to her after he got the new job to make it official.

"Daddy?" Deanna's sleepy voice broke him from his thoughts right as he finished packing and he smiled at her rubbing her eyes with her little fists. She was only three and since she had gotten his hair, was completely adorable at the moment with it fluffed up like a cotton ball and her amber eyes so droopy.

"Hey there cupcake. Sorry we had to wake you up early. Listen daddy has to go on a trip with his brother for a while so you're gonna stay with mommy, okay?" He said and Deanna frowned.

"I want you to stay. You said we could go swimming! Don't go!" She started to cry and Sam sighed and took her from Jessica's arms kissing her hair softly as he bounced her gently.

"We'll go when I come back an we'll get ice cream afterward, okay? Sound good?" He asked and she eventually stopped crying and nodded. Sam grabbed his duffel bag and put Deanna on his hip walking out to let her meet Dean smiling a bit at the shock he knew would be on his brother's face.

"Dean, this is your niece Deanna Azrael Winchester. Deanna meet your Uncle Dean, he's real nice... most of the time." He said laughing as Dean's jaw practically hit the floor. He wished he had a camera.

"Uh, hi there Deanna." Dean said awkwardly and Deanna hid her face in Sam's shirt shyly while waving with one hand. Dean laughed and stood up walking over and taking her from Sam tickled her a bit to get her to laugh before letting her run back over to Jessica who was smiling at them.

"Be safe." She told Sam and kissed his cheek as he and Dean left.

"You have a kid! Seriously Sam! A kid!" Dean freaked once they were in the parking lot and Sam sighed rubbing his hand over his face.

"Yeah, I do, and I love her to pieces. She's one of the reasons that I can't go back into hunting Dean. Can we get on with finding Dad so I can get home to her? Also... if I'm going with you, you have to promise me we'll be back my Sunday night. I have a job interview at the local firm on Monday morning and it could be my break to get into better pay so we're not living on scraps anymore." Sam said sternly and Dean stopped.

"Sam-" He started but Sam cut him off before he could start to complain.

"Dad is probably fine and this is all for nothing Dean. Either you promise to bring me back by Sunday evening or I'm not going at all. Dad said he never wanted to see me again anyway." He said completely set on it and Dean finally nodded.

"Fine. But you're wrong about Dad. I got a phone call... here." He said opening the trunk of the impala and letting Sam toss his bag in while he started to play the message. Sam listened carefully and sighed guessing Dean was right to be a little worried.

"There's evp on that." He commented and Dean nodded seeming to relax a bit now Sam had agreed to go and was actually getting into it.

"Yeah. He was on a case and I'm thinking he might have gotten in over his head. Just come up to where he was staying with me and check things out and I'll get you back to your slice of pie by Sunday, promise." He said and Sam sighed nodding.

"Let's go." He agreed, neither one of them knowing they were being watched as they got in the car and started off to find their dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, and since I forgot to put it last chapter here's my disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This chapter is a little sad since it's where Jessica is killed. This also gives a little more backstory into Deanna's mother and such. Let me know what you all think please. **

* * *

><p>After Sam left Jessica carried Deanna into her bedroom laying her down in her bed and tucking her in with her large blue quilt. "Mommy... Can you stay with me? I've been having bad dreams again and I don't wanna be alone right now." She muttered worriedly though her eyes were already drooping. Jessica smiled and crawled onto her bed pulling Deanna into her arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.<p>

"I'm right here baby. Don't worry. Tomorrow you and I are going to have some fun together. Just a mommy-daughter day okay?" She promised unable to stop smiling. She had truly been blessed to earn Sam's love and to be able to help raise Deanna. She had seen how much Sam had loved Gabby, Deanna's birth mother, and she had been friends with her too. She had been a little jealous but more over how in love they seemed rather then wanting Sam herself. After Gabby died she had just wanted to help her best friends out the best she could and having lost her own mother at a young age she knew Deanna would need someone. She and Sam had spoken a lot about if them getting together was okay, if it was too weird, if it was really because they loved each other or if it was just a coping mechanism for their loss. In the end they decided to wait a year and if things were still the same between them then they'd start dating. Things hadn't been then same, she had fallen for him completely and she could tell he felt the same. They had gotten together and she had become Deanna's mother. Sometimes she still felt bad over whether Gabby would have been okay with this or not but there wasn't much she could do to ask.

It was a couple of hours later that Jessica woke up hearing something out in the kitchen and got up hoping that Sam may have come back already. "Sammy? Try to be a little more quiet. Deanna's still sleeping." She said walking out of the room toward the kitchen.

As soon as she had left the room a golden haired man appeared at the foot of Deanna's bed very carefully walking around and picking her up. "I'm sorry Jessica... You deserve better then this but I can't save you without alerting my brothers that I'm alive and with Deanna that's a risk I can't take. Thank you for taking care of Sammy and Deanna when I couldn't, I swear I'll make sure you make it to heaven for good." Gabriel muttered softly looking at the door knowing she couldn't hear him but needing to say it before he left anyway. He sighed as Deanna whimpered in his arms starting to have another nightmare. If it was a normal nightmare he could have stopped it but she had inherited her father's gift and the bit of grace she had inherited from Gabriel only made things worse. "Shh... I got you kiddo. It's going to be okay. I won't let them hurt you." He promised taking her back to his home and tucking her into a bed in the room he had made for her.

Gabriel sighed walking out of the room to let her rest needing a drink. He had never meant to let himself get involved like this but things had slipped out of his control. He had been working under cover at the college as a little freshman girl to lure out some perverted teachers and give them just desserts but then he had run into Sam. Even then it was just supposed to be a fling but he fell for the dopey giant instead. Then they had conceived Deanna and Gabriel knew he had screwed up. Nephilim were a huge no no but Gabriel couldn't bare to snuff out something he had created with the man he loved. He couldn't stay though because he'd lead his brothers right to her. He faked his death to protect Sam and Deanna and even sent Jessica Sam's way hoping he'd forget about her though honestly he knew he wouldn't. Now Azazel was going to kill Jessica and Gabriel knew he had to make another choice. Leaving her to her fate was like ripping off one of his wings knowing what it'd do to Sam but if he intervened then it'd put everyone in more danger then otherwise.

When Deanna woke up sweating she immediately jumped out of bed to run to her mommy's room to make sure she was alright. She had seen bad things happen to her in her dream and she had to make sure they weren't real. It took her several minutes to realize she wasn't at home anymore and her heart started beating hard as fear took over. She crept down the hall to some stairs hearing someone cooking at the bottom. She looked through the railing seeing Gabriel whistling while he cooked and but her lip not sure what to do. He was a stranger danger like her daddy had warned her about but she didn't have rules for if the stranger wasn't trying to talk to her at a park or on the street.

Holding her breath as best she could to stay quiet she carefully made her way down the stairs and into what seemed to be the living room since it had a huge tv and couch plus hundreds of movies on selves around the place. She smiled seeing her favorite movies all on a self by themselves before remembering she had to get away from the stranger and starting to search for the door or a way out of the house.

Gabriel decided to make Mac and Cheese for Deanna to eat once she woke up and started on some cookies too thinking it was going to be hard to explain to her why she was with him and couldn't go home with her mommy. After he finished cooking he went upstairs to wake her up thinking it would be best if they started on good terms but the lies he had been planing died on his lips once he saw the bed empty. "Crap! Deanna? I swear..." He started to panic not sure what happened or if she had been taken. He closed his eyes and felt out with his grace catching just a twinge of something on the edge of his senses and feeling the panic increase tenfold as he vanished back to Sam and Jessica's home.

He had bought a house nearby wanting to keep an eye on Deanna as she grew up so once Deanna got outside she had recognized the area immediately and headed home to find her mommy. Only once she got home her mommy wasn't there. She crawled onto her mommy's bed and cuddled under the blankets crying softly terrified and not sure what to do.

Sam and Dean arrived home just minutes later and Sam was shocked to find Deanna crying alone like that. "Dee? What's wrong? Where's your mommy?" He asked jumping when Deanna pulled down the blankets on the bed to look up at him only to scream. He turned and felt his heart stop seeing Jessica on the ceiling when suddenly the whole ceiling caught fire and his mind went blank. The next thing he remembered was Dean dragging him from the building and a man with golden hair carrying Deanna down right next to him. He reached for his daughter as soon as they were safe and the man handed her over before starting to talk to Dean but Sam couldn't make out what they were saying as he rocked Deanna crying into her hair softly glad she was alive but hating she'd have that image in her mind just like he did.

Dean ran a hand through his hair listening to this hunter, Gabriel, explain what he knew. "Yellow eyes? Crap... Look thanks for the help but I need to talk to my brother... Alone. How about you meet up with us at the diner down the road in an hour or two and we can talk then." He said and Gabriel nodded glad to get a break himself. He should have taken more precautions to keep Dean in the house but he hadn't expected her to run... Now she had to see that and Gabriel couldn't forgive himself for that.

Dean brought Sam and Deanna back to his hotel to get cleaned up and sorted. Sam managed to get Deanna to watch some cartoon so they could talk but she refused to let him out of the room. "I'm sorry Sam I-" Dean started but was cut off by Sam.

"No, it wasn't your fault Dean. I should have known better... I never told her the truth, I thought if I pretended then the monsters would just go away but I was wrong. I'm going to find the yellow-eyed demon and I'm going to kill him but in order to do that we need to find dad. He knows more then we do. I have no idea what to do with Deanna though. I don't want this for her... Not what dad did to us..." He admitted looking back at his daughter who was blankly watching tv still seeming in shock.

"You have a choice to make Sam. We can give her to the county and they'd find her a new family... Or we can take her with us and try to keep her safe ourselves. Bobby might be willing to take her in. Remember him? He took care of us for dad and I'm sure he'd be happy to help." He suggested and Sam nodded liking that option. Deanna would be safe with Bobby and he could still see her whenever he could.

"Let's take her to Bobby then check out the coordinates from Dad's journal." He finally said and walked back over to Deanna kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his. "Deanna? Listen, we're going to take you to my Uncle Bobby so he can watch you until I can find the bad man that hurt your mommy okay? I love you baby girl and I promise that I'm going to make things better okay?" He promised her kissing her cheeks as tears started to fall and she finally started to sob into his chest hugging him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support guys! I finished three more chapters and hope to publish a few more over the holidays. I'm also debating bringing Cas in early and seeing where things head from there. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>The trip to the diner was quiet and Deanna refused to let go of Sam for an instant, not that Dean blamed her. She was just a little girl and Dean remembered just how bad it had shaken him when he lost their mom. At least he found a purpose in raising Sam, Deanna seemed to be empty and had a lost feeling to her. She just stayed quiet and did whatever Sam told her zoning out the rest of the world.<p>

Gabriel was waiting for them with a table when they arrived and he wondered if she had told them about waking up at his house yet. He already planned to explain that he had taken her to keep her safe before he went after the demon but if she said something he might not get a chance to explain since they were all so fragile at the time. "Heya angel! That's a nice dress you have on there. Remember me? I brought you over to my house before?" He said kindly and Deanna nodded giving him a half attempt at a smile. It made Gabriel want to smite the crap out of all his brothers and most definitely Azazel more then ever but he reined it in.

"She went over to your house?" Sam asked confused and Gabriel nodded looking away from Deanna into the hazel eyes he knew so well.

"Before, ya know what, I was trying to get her out of there do I could deal with yellow eyes without her getting hurt. Brought her over to my place but she slipped out before I even realized she was awake and could explain that I wasn't a bad guy." He told him which was the truth... Mostly. Sam nodded and sat Deanna down at the table before hugging Gabriel tightly.

"Thank you for saving my daughter. I... I don't know what I would have done if I lost her too." He admitted letting go of the shocked archangel and slipping into the booth next to Deanna who immediately cuddled to his side gripping his shirt tightly. Gabriel finally composed himself and sat back down while Dean slipped in next to him sitting where he could see the door and the impala out the window like he always did.

Gabriel couldn't bare seeing Deanna so detached so he decided he needed to put on a show for her. It was his fault she was in this mess, he was her mother and he was supposed to protect her, the least he could do is make his baby smile again. "I don't think we met each other properly before. My name is Gabriel, like the angel, what's yours?" He said to Deanna while Dean ordered. Of course Gabriel knew her name, he chose it after all, but they didn't know that.

Sam was about to explain that Deanna wasn't talking right then but she beat him to the punch making him smile a little. "Deanna... My middle name is an angel name too. It's Azrael. I like it." She told Gabriel quietly not sure why but she felt like she could trust him. He gad the same color eyes as she did and his smile made her happy. She gave him a better smile when he seemed to be in awe over her name.

"Wow that's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl. Are you sure you're not an angel yourself? Have you checked for wings?" He teased her making her blush but was a little worried suddenly. He had checked her over after he had her to see if he could sense any grace in her and she had come back squeaky clean and completely human but he wasn't sure if she'd stay that way. A traumatic event like what she went though might cause the bit of angel in her to spark up to defend her and he couldn't have her sprouting wings out of no where.

"I don't have wings silly. I'm a girl! But mommy Jessica has wings now. She's in heaven... I know it." She said sounding certain of that fact and Gabriel nodded his agreement looking at Sam out of the corner of his eye seeing his lips twitch into a bitter sweet smile.

"Oh yes, she's most definitely in heaven. But if you don't mind me asking, how do you know?" He asked putting on an innocently curious smile. Dean seemed content to let him talk with Deanna and Sam seemed happy she was talking but Gabriel knew that the three of them needed to talk soon too.

"I... I don't know... In my dreams sometimes I see things... Places and people and things that I never saw when I was awake and... I think it's heaven. There was a man there, with the bluest blue eyes. He saw me and talked with me in my dream last night and I made him promise to make sure to take care of my mommy so I know she's safe now." Deanna said and Gabriel was sure all three of them had expressions of shock though his was starting to border on horror. She was crossing into heaven in her dreams? Thank his father that it seems only Castiel saw her, because his littlest brother wouldn't dare harm a child even a nephilim. But if anyone else saw her...

"I'm very happy for you. That is very good that you have an angel to watch over her for you. Here... My big brother have this to me before I left home to keep me safe. Maybe it'll help you too." He said pulling off that only thing he had kept from his days in heaven and placing the necklace around her neck after getting a nod from Sam. To a human it was just a simple golden feather shaped pendant but in all reality it was actually one of Gabriel's own feathers. Lucifer had infused it with his grace so that it would hide the wearer from heaven and help conceal their grace. He knew that he'd have to tell Deanna the truth about who he was sooner then he had hoped but until he got that chance the necklace should keep her from his other brothers.

"You didn't have to do that.., if that's important to you..." Sam said looking at the necklace thinking it was beautiful but something about it seemed familiar to him for some reason. Like he had seen it before but he couldn't figure out when.

"Nah, it's fine. It's just a protection charm. My brother and I aren't... He... Let's just say I come from a very dysfunctional family and that the brother who gave that to me has been dark side for too long to count." He said sadly hating how he couldn't ever seem to keep his mouth closed around Sam.

Dean cleared his throat and decided to get down to business. "Look here Gabe? Can I call you that? Our dad has been after this guy for years and years. Now our dad goes off the map and this thing pops back into our lives? Doesn't sound like a coincidence. So anything you can give us to help is really appreciated." He told him and Gabriel had to really think about what he could say. He knew everything there was to know about Azazel and he also knew that they wouldn't be able to kill him. They weren't ready yet and things had yet to come to light that he was sure they weren't ready to hear yet either. But he wasn't going to let them leave with nothing either.

"I only know what I found. That he's a high ranking demon, no little peabody. He's not choosing targets at random either. There's a pattern to his victims but I haven't figured that out either. Here's what I do have in this folder and those are copies so you can keep them. I really wish you boys the best in finding him and I hope we meet up again on better terms. She's a real special kid you got there, keep her close and don't let any other hunters or anyone know about that gift of hers. Word travels fast and I'm sure you know how hunters handle things they don't understand." He warned feeling that it was time for him to go before he said to much.

Dean stood and let him out of the booth sliding the folder to Sam and Deanna crawled under the table letting go of Sam for the first time since the fire to hug Gabriel tightly before he left. "I know you're a real angel... But I'll keep your secret safe." She whispered in his ear after tugging on his shirt to make him lean down and he nodded at her winking before deciding to let her in on a little more. "You'll see me again, don't worry. I'm here to protect you. If you ever need me just pray for Gabriel and say amen." He whispered back as he ruffled her hair and walked out turning just in time to see the first real smile she had all day break out across her face. One day he'd tell her the truth but for now letting her think he was her guardian angel was enough for him especially if that dimpled smile she inherited from Sam was his reward.


	4. Chapter 4

Deanna watched the impala drive away from Bobby's with a equal amount of fear and worry. She knew that Bobby was someone that could protect her since her daddy trusted him enough to watch her and her Uncle Dean had sworn to her that he'd protect her daddy no matter what but that didn't stop her tummy from twisting and her hands from shaking now they were actually leaving. She ran up to the room that Bobby set up for her and kneeled by her bed clasping her hands together and bowing her head like her daddy taught her so she could pray.

"Dear Gabriel I am very scared 'cause my daddy has to go away to find the bad man that hurt my mommy and I don't want him to go. What if the bad man gets him and Uncle Dean too? Plus what if it was the bad man that took away my first mommy before Jessica? I think I understand now and I don't want my daddy to go away to heaven too..." She started to cry while she prayed and suddenly she felt Gabriel pick her up holding her in his arms and rocking her gently.

"Shh precious... Shh... I got you. I promise I'm not gonna let anyone hurt your daddy. He'll be around until he's a wrinkly old man. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to any of you. But you can't tell anybody I'm here. It has to be our little secret, okay?" He whispered to her trying to calm her down. It was true. While he wasn't going to go directly against his big brothers anytime soon be was going to do his best to protect Sam and their daughter.

Deanna looked up at Gabriel and was struck with the familiarly of that moment. "I remember this... Not this but... I remember you holding me when I was more little. You sang for me and kissed my forehead. You..." She muttered thinking back to her earliest memory. It was foggy since she was just a newborn but she could clearly remember Gabriel cooing to her and talking to her like she was the most precious thing he had seen. Gabriel sighed wondering if she'd ever stop surprising him but then sincerely hoped she wouldn't.

"Yes... That's because... Because I was your mother... Am your mother. You see Angels are not boys or girls, we're just Angels. So I fell in love with your daddy and we had you... It was the best time of my life those months. But it was very dangerous for me to stay with you as a baby so I tricked your daddy into thinking I went to heaven. I'm so sorry for leaving you. I really am so sorry princess. I love you both so much but I messed everything up and I'm sorry." He said trying to hold back the tears but not quite managing. Deanna hugged his the best she could from his arms and the kissed his cheek.

"It's okay mommy. Everybody makes mistakes. But the good part is we can fix them. You can be with us now. I don't want you to go away either okay? Cause you're my mommy and I love you and you saved me and you're my guardian angel." She said and Gabriel kissed her forehead softly closing his eyes and just relishing the feel of his daughter safe in his arms. She was right, he could fix things with her. She was only three, they still had time together. But Sam... He'd never ever get to be with Sam again. Things were just too different and it wouldn't work between them.

"Okay princess, my sweet little girl... I promise I'm not going anywhere. But you still can't tell anyone I'm here. I'll get in trouble." He told her holding her close and smiling when she purposely put her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat.

"I promise mommy. Can you sing to me like you did when I was littler?" She asked hopefully. She remembered her mommy had a pretty voice and it made her less scared as a baby do maybe it would help her feel less scared now.

Gabriel nodded and started to sing to her a lullaby Lucifer had sung to him as a fledgling when the first rainstorm had happened and get had gotten afraid of the thunder and lightning that came with it. Soon she fell asleep in his arms and he smiled wondering how much he missed with his daughter because of his fear. Her first word, her first steps, her first laugh, he lost so much.

"I'm here now and I'm never leaving you again. Not for anything or anyone, I swear." He muttered into her hair gently tucking her into her bed and turning out the light before taking a seat in a desk chair nearby to wait for her to wake up. He turned himself invisible when Bobby came in to check on her a little while later but never once left his spot watching over her as she slept determined to keep his promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean sighed looking back at the impala where Sam was sitting in the passenger seat going over the notes Gabriel had given them. There was a crease in between his eyes that Dean was sure would stick if he didn't stop frowning for a while soon. "Got you a coffee, what's up? You look like those notes are going to vanish or something." He said and Sam jumped a little before thanking him and taking a sip of the coffee.

"Dean... I know I haven't told you anything about Deanna's mother but... This guy's handwriting looks exactly the same as her's! I remember because I used to tease her about having perfect handwriting and taking calligraphy classes but there's no way that he could mimic the loops and swirls that she did like this... I... I'm lost. I can't even think straight and now I'm freaking out over handwriting!" He said closing the file as angrily as he could. Dean wanted to laugh at the display of irritation but held it back.

"Look, maybe this Gabriel guy knew her? Maybe she was a hunter too and gave him the notes? Maybe you're tired and will be able to handle things better when we get back to Bobby's? I know you're worried about Deanna and still grieving but give it some time." He told him with a smile as he started the car so they could move on. They were still three hours away from Bobby's and he didn't want to waste time Sam could be spending with his daughter. She needed her daddy right now more then anything. "Tell me about your lady Sammy. I wanna know where Deanna gets her good humor and sweet tooth from because it definitely isn't you." He teased hoping to learn more about the woman his brother had loved before and had given birth to his niece at the cost of her life.

"She was... Amazing. I met her my first day at college. I had gotten lost and we ran into each other like one of those cheesy romance films. Turned out we both had the same class so we went together and got to talking. Her name was Gabby. She had the stupidest sense of humor and was really moral about certain things. She was happy and carefree compared to me being the mature adult. She always dragged me along with her to the parties going on and one night we got a little too drunk. Deanna was the result of that though I'd never trade her for anything. I remember Gabby cried the night we went to the hospital for the first time. She seemed so scared and I had no idea what to do for her. But she finally told me she was just so happy to have a family of our own and... God I miss her so much. I loved Jessica, I really did, but I don't think I'll ever love someone the same way as Gabby." Sam finally admitted looking out the window and Dean nodded taking that all in. It was good to have Sam talking about it. He knew his little brother was the type that needed to talk about things to heal.

"I'm sorry for everything Sammy. Let's get home to your runt and get some grub huh? Everything's better after a slice of pie." He teased trying to lighten the mood from the somber tone it was currently in. Sam nodded and put the folder aside instead just resting his head against the window anxious to get back to his little girl.

"Daddy! Daddy daddy daddy!" Deanna yelled as soon as Sam walked through the door and he laughed catching her as she launched herself into his arms hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too princess. Did you and Uncle Bobby get along okay?" He asked her as Bobby walked in the room.

"She's a very well behaved little girl Sam. Nothing like you idjits. Didn't cause me a lick of trouble at all, and she helped me make dinner for tonight so eat up." He told him with a smile. Deanna need nodded excitedly pulling on Sam's hand to drag him to the kitchen and show him what they had made.

Watching her as she ate her beef stew Sam caught sight of the necklace Gabriel had given her and suddenly he was able to place where he had seen it before. But... It was impossible. There was no way that Gabriel could have had that necklace because he had buried it with Gabby and he had checked her grave every year. No one had ever messed with it or anything. He was sure.

"Daddy? Are you okay? You look upset." Deanna asked him breaking him from his thoughts and he realized he had been staring. He shook his head smiling at her and started to eat his own stew helping wash everything after he was done. He had to find Gabriel again. Whoever he was, he was keeping secrets that related to Deanna's mother and Sam wasn't going to let that go.

"Deanna, I wanna talk with you about something okay? I need you to be completely honest with me. What did you and Gabriel talk about before he left?" He asked her as he tucked her into bed after her bath. She frowned not sure what to do. She had never lied to her daddy before but she had promised not to tell anyone Gabriel's secret.

"I promised not to tell you..." She said looking everywhere except for Sam and he sighed moving so they were at eye level.

"Deanna... It's very very important that I know. I'm worried Gabriel may be in danger and I need to know everything I can." He told her in a half lie. Gabriel would be in danger from Sam if he didn't have a damn good reason for having Gabby's necklace.

"He's... He'll... He's an angel! He's an angel that is my mommy and I love him and I don't wanna loose him again! Don't let him get hurt daddy! Please!" She blurted out and started to cry making Sam feel bad for forcing her to tell him.

"Shh... Shh... Don't worry. I'll make sure he's okay but... How is he your mommy? He's a guy. Guys can't have babies." He said confused why she would think that.

"Gabriel us an angel, they aren't boys or girls, and so he can change the way he looks to be a boy or a girl. He told me. I remembered him holding he when I was just a little baby and singing to me..." She told him sniffling afraid her mommy would hate her for not keeping her secret. But she was scared that her mommy would get hurt like her mommy Jessica and she had to break her promise to protect him.

"It's okay princess. I'll make sure he's okay... I promise I will." Sam promised more confused then before. An angel? What were the chances? More likely a high level demon, maybe even higher then yellow eyes... He'd have to do research. He stayed with Deanna until she was asleep then walked downstairs to talk to Dean and Bobby to see what they thought.

"Well, Angels have more lore then most other things we hunt, it's possible... But we'd have to find him and ask really. Angels are god's warriors they have to be extremely powerful." Bobby said but Dean was more against the idea.

"Angels? Bobby do you even hear yourself? Deanna's saying that the MAN we spoke with is her MOTHER! A woman she's never met! I mean it's like unicorns being real!" He shouted throwing his hands up. Sam turned and gave him a sad look.

"Unicorns aren't real?" He teased before loosing the act. "Seriously Dean listen, in most passages describing Angels it portrays them as gender less. The archangel Gabriel is one of the Angels that is most often written about walking among humans. Maybe... Maybe... I mean Gabby, Gabriel, big difference in name, their handwriting is exactly the same, that necklace he gave Deanna was Gabby's! What else can we believe? He have to find him." Sam decided though he wasn't sure why he wanted it to be true so bad. There was no way things could be the same between them knowing that he had left Sam to raise Deanna alone all this time and that he had broken Sam's heart so throughly.

"Okay okay, so say he is your girlfriend and Deanna's mom... That would make her one of those evil angel spawn things that it talks about." Dean argued and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"You mean a nephilim? They were said to be giants that had abilities ten times that of their parents. God had yo send that flood to wipe them out in the end because they were corrupting humans or whatnot." Bobby clarified and Sam rubbed his face. Deanna was just a normal little girl... Well except those dreams she spoke about. But... She wasn't evil. There was no way.

"What do we do? Is there a way to summon an angel?" Sam finally asked and Bobby shook his head.

"Just good old prayer. You pray using the Angels name and they should be able to hear you." He told him but suddenly Gabriel walked out of the kitchen with a chocolate bar.

"Or maybe I was upstairs calming down Deanna because Sam freaked her out making her think I was going to die and she was having a panic attack? I mean that was a low move Sammy. Way to help your kid get over the fact her mother died a week ago." Gabriel said sarcastically glaring at them. Dean and Bobby immediately pointed guns at him and Gabriel snorted snapping his fingers turning the guns into water guns.

"Can't we talk civilly? There are children in this house and Sam praised not to let me die again so..." He said and Sam couldn't take not knowing anymore.

"So... You are Gabby? You just... And it meant nothing? You just up and left us?" He asked feeling hurt. Gabriel's expression softened and he shook his head.

"No, never... You and Deanna are the best things that have ever happened to me. Honestly it was like ripping out my wings leaving you both but... My brothers, the other Angels, we're not heavenly guardians or even really good. They obey orders and anyone who gets in their way is dead. Now what you said about nephilim isn't true, I know, I was there the first time, but they still are against the heavenly code. Both me and Deanna would have been killed. So I made a choice and I faked my death to protect my daughter. It's not something I did lightly or without knowing the consequences. I lost my daughter and the man I loved in one go, but just knowing you were both alive was enough for me." Gabriel admitted looking down at his shoes.

Sam nodded understanding for the most part. "And Jessica? If you're a big bad archangel then why would you... Deanna was there! She could have... I..." Sam said choking up at the end. Gabriel wanted to comfort him but he couldn't. They were nothing to each other now.

"I couldn't Sam... I wanted to, but I couldn't. The truth is complicated and hard to explain but... My brothers have a plan for you and Dean. If I interfere with their plan then it's put a huge spotlight on me and Deanna and it'd get us killed. If it were just me I would have saved her but I'm not going to loose my baby, ever. I told you, I tried to take Deanna to my place but she woke up and ran before I could explain. By the time I got there if was too late and all I could do is carry her out while Dean dragged you out." He admitted his voice breaking half way through.

Dean looked between the two of them and then looked at Bobby who nodded knowing they needed to be alone for a moment. They both left and Sam waited until they were gone before walking over to Gabriel and taking his hand looking at the ring that he had given him, well her at the time, before Deanna was born. "Gabriel, I... I honestly can't decided whether to kiss you or shoot you. You hurt me. I thought that I had lost the one happiness in my life. I loved Jessica but nothing felt as right as it did with you. I can't just let the years that we lost together go... But, I can forgive you, and we can... We can try again, no lies or half truths this time. If you are willing?" Sam asked and Gabriel met his eyes surprised to see there was still love in those hazel eyes that he could so easily get lost in.

"I'd like that Sammy... But I'm a dude now, doesn't that bother you?" He asked and Sam smiled kissing him deeply feeling the new sessions but easily able to feel the same practiced movements in it.

"Does it bother you? Because as long as you're happy, so am I. Just... Don't leave me again okay?" He said resting their foreheads together and Gabriel nodded.

"I'll be here forever. I promise..." He said feeling light headed. Everything was perfect in that moment. He had Sam and their daughter back, and he wasn't going to let them go away his time.


End file.
